Black Jackal/Unit
BlackJack Unit The BlackJack Unit is a High-Tech Special Forces Unit BlackJack is a supernatural formidable elite black ops unit of the Black Jackal that was established by Killah. BlackJack is a Unit that combines best operators within Black Jackal, unlike the H.A.D.E.S. Unit taking on normal humans with big military funding, BlackJack is a unit that deals with the supernatural problems much as Demons, Angels, Gods, etc you name the BlackJack did it if an operator want to lands a spot to be with the unit that operator must go through various of tests and must score 100% or more and that's for mental and physical test if an operator is scored under a 100% they will not be accepted if they do score 100% they will be handed a 10-year contract the contract states that their lives will not be guaranteed by the end of the contract the operator will be given a month to give a thought then he or she will be given a choice to sign the contract regardless of the dangers it comes with then the operators go though rigorous training although Special Forces Unit will go through regular special unit training to deal with normal humans the BlackJack Unit will need to re-train an operator to be equipped to deploy in different planes(meaning hell, heaven or the human world). The Operator will go through mental and physical training much as pushing a train with 3 tanker train from point A to point B (120 yards long and 53 1/3 yards wide but x3) it mush completed within 3 hours then the Operator will go through mental this means they'll be deprived of food and water and when they do receive Food and water still receive it in small portions enough to go through the rigorous training then we'll break down any mental barriers to mentally break them then will be rebuilt to be and to be broken it again then the Operator will go through C.Q.B for supernatural beings, weapons training, Melee training, magic training, and mythology training (knowledge is very important to killing anything that relates to Supernatural) and these operators must go through the training process within 10 years anyone that is already in the contract cannot opt-out (do to classify reasons). With such intense rigorous training, they become the most fearsome soldiers in the world even scaring Demons and Angel alike and only loyal to Killah and only will take orders from Killah not only that this unit will be able to take out a whole US military base if needed or want too and always coming back with zero casualties the BlackJack Unit is the most fearsome soldiers that Killah as ever created. Art by Abrar Khan.jpg Art by POPSUGAR.jpg Art by PencilandStylus.jpg Art by DUSTER132.jpg Art by rhubarbes.jpg Operators in their custom-made Nano-suits & Guns. Members Joker * Killah (Leader of all units) * Edgar Ullmann * Harry Uthman * Reiner Stockert * Erica Ellmenreich ACE * Sei (Leader) * Ivan Rüegger * Liam Jenni * Jane Welter * Jenny Andersen Queens * Yuko Hiraki (Leader) * Anja Hofland * Helene Furness * Lisbeth Norland * Otto Kleven Kings * Selene (Leader) * Jostein Bergum * Ali Myklebust * Angela Danzig * Lorena Sennhauser BlackFox Unit The BlackFox Unit is High-Tech Special Forces Unit BlackFox was a small, formidable elite black ops unit of the Black Jackal that was established by Killah. Although its function changed over the years, BlackFox specialized in covert, solo or team base infiltration, to cope with local revolutions, regional complications, and global terrorist activities in "unauthorized" combat zones too politically sensitive to intervene through conventional means. Its agents were also trained to complete various missions that were assigned in secret, to the extent that they were considered the modern versions of the ninja. All its members were battlefield hardened veterans, with many coming from a mercenary background. Because of its status as a hi-tech special forces infiltration unit, any and all members of BlackFox were heavily trained and rigorously taught a wide field of survival, martial, and operational skills; from a plethora of insertion and maneuvering methods to skydiving techniques and underwater infiltration, in order to cover all possible routes of infiltration into an enemy nation; advanced outdoor survival skills, including scenarios regarding long period wilderness survival and a wide range of harsh environments; acute stalking, detonation operations, wireless communication, procuring and reusing enemy resources, gathering information, varying martial arts, emergency medical operations, languages, and hi-tech devices. Members Solo Unit * Yuko Hiraki * Sei * Killah (Leader of all units) * Yennefer * Oogami Atshushi * Mihara Iemitsu * Violette Affré * Marie-Ange Dimont * Marie-Noëlle Fresnel * Yvon Bonhomme * Globa Gaspar Yermolayevich * Yermakov Anatoliy (Tolya) Yemelyanovich B1 Unit * Yuko Hiraki (Leader) * Sei * Oogami Atshushi * Mihara Iemitsu * Violette Affré * Marie-Ange Dimont B2 Unit * Marie-Noëlle Fresnel (Leader) * Yvon Bonhomme * Globa Gaspar Yermolayevich * Yermakov Anatoliy (Tolya) Yemelyanovich Valkyrie Unit The Valkyrie Unit is a Special Forces Unit formidable elite black ops unit of the Black Jackal that was established by Killah. unlike the BlackFox unit, this unit is mainly based on nobility Air and ground vehicles since the black jackals are only composed of 30 members getting to point A and point B Mobility is very important is what the black jackals are based on not only that have high air support to support Unit is very vital although aircraft is high tag as their vehicles the Valkyrie Unit as very unique vehicles they do have the basic fully armoured truck and tanks but the valkyrie unit main transportations or sports car and rally car. although it does sound unconventional to have sports and rally cars on the Battleground the cars are made from the ground up with military high-grade carbon fibre and finite being able to deflect Browning .50-Caliber Machine Guns or an m107 Barrett .50 caliber it still be able to maintain the speed and agility that it maintains compared to a heavily armoured vehicle these rally cars are equipped with high-tech jammers 50-Caliber Machine Guns for those heavy armoured vehicles HDLS (High Dynamic Light System) fog lights eject systems for driver and passenger which includes door and seat eject and last but not least a BFE (Big Fucking Explosion) this detonate button it's only used in tight situation or if the subject needs to abandon the car the black jackals are sensitive when it comes to sharing technology. The Valkyrie Unit is also known for street racing although it is pretty uncommon for a special unit for street racing the Black Jackals' income comes from street racing making over 10 million-plus dollars for each race although doing contract raids and selling weapons bring a lot of money for the black jackals street racing is just a passive income for the black jackals. Members Valkyrie Deployment Unit * Yuko Hiraki * Sei (Leader of VSU) * Killah (Leader of all units) * Yennefer * Marie-Noëlle Fresnel * Yvon Bonhomme * Globa Gaspar Yermolayevich * Oogami Atshushi * Mihara Iemitsu * Violette Affré * Marie-Ange Dimont Valkyrie Grand Motorsport Unit * Yuko Hiraki * Sei * Killah (Leader of all units) * Yennefer * Marie-Noëlle Fresnel * Yvon Bonhomme * Globa Gaspar Yermolayevich * Oogami Atshushi * Mihara Iemitsu * Violette Affré (Leader of VGMU) * Marie-Ange Dimont H.A.D.E.S. The H.A.D.E.S. Unit, also known as the BlackSkulls, is an elite unit of Nano-enhanced super soldiers commanded by Black Jackals'. Considered to be his most fearsome assets, the H.A.D.E.S. Unit were given high-priority missions that the average Black Jackal soldier couldn't handle, given their supernatural abilities, especially their inhuman resilience. Members The B.I.D.E.N.T. Unit * Hiroi Akoto (Leader) * Hino Chino * Nakatomi Muika * Mihara Rise * Julia Griessen * Anneli Zahner * Amelie Wyssling * Lumi Schmidt The M.I.S.T. Unit * Alice Aescher * Eliane Bäbler * Leo Hornberger * Zacharias Escherich * Wolfhard Bürger (Leader) * Ella Mair * Saskia Frankenburg The T.A.R.T.A.R.U.S. Unit * Kolomnikov Urvan Makarovich (Leader) * Kutikov Igor (Igorek) Vadimovich * Karyavin Rodion (Rodya) Victorovich * Yurlov Karl Rodionovich * Tychkin Zinoviy Stepanovich * Larin Vitomir Innokentievich * Belomestov Arseniy Vsevolodovich * Syomin Yevdokim Vsevolodovich Variations The B.I.D.E.N.T. Unit Unlike the other two BlackSkull variants, the Bident Unit also called the Two-Head Unit was an all-female variant of the usual four, in which they possessed an augmented scope equipment covering their right eye, they were able to cloak their bodies to the point of being nearly invisible to the naked eye, serving as their camouflage during sniper combat or whenever they attacked up-close, which was achieved via their BlackSkull variant altering their suit's pigment. Possessing laser-sight sniper rifles stored inside nano-shit. They also possessed many of the same abilities as the Mist Unit, including their misty presence and enhanced agility and speed. However, they were somewhat frail in comparison to their male counterparts, capable of withstanding only three or four headshots from a sniper rifle. They also used machetes with corrosive archeon edges when engaging their enemies in close combat, employing the use of their stealth cam ouflage to sneak upon them. This version of the BlackSkulls possessed no metallic archaea, giving them no special abilities other than those given by their Nano-suits enhancements. The M.I.S.T. Unit The Mist Unit was generally assigned to handle retrieval missions, often ambushing their targets when they least expect it. This variant of the BlackSkulls had bright, glowing eyes. True to their namesake, their presence was marked by a thick cloud of cyan mist setting down on the area around them, using it as a form of cover to both hide their numbers and to confuse their enemies. They were extremely agile, possessing the ability to jump at heights and distances that made it appear as though they were flying or gliding for a short time. They were able to outrun most vehicles, leaping and bounding at incredible speeds to catch up and assemble into formations ahead of their targets. They had the ability to store weapons and would often use the FN P90 bullpup assault rifle and machetes with corrosive edges of metallic archaea that can pierce through armoured vehicles. They could also release clouds of metallic archaea underneath their parasite skin, releasing them at will in order to infect other soldiers and controlling them to attack their behalf, similar to how The Pain controlled his hornets. They were also able to form huge structures of metallic archaea as a way of shielding themselves from enemy fire. Likewise, it was also used as a means of attack, as it could be shot from the body as a projectile, made into levitating boulder-like shapes that flung themselves towards an enemy, or infused into the ground to cause sharp, spike-like structures to burst from it as a means of attack. The T.A.R.T.A.R.U.S. Unit This unit of the BlackSkulls behaved and attacked similarly to the Mist Unit, using Heckler & Koch HK416 assault rifles and machetes with corrosive archeon edges, though they were much taller and bulkier in appearance. Their specialty was their ability to generate archaea all over their Nano-suits which acted as armour thus greatly enhancing their durability. They could release clouds of metallic archaea, turning them into a form of corrosive dust as means of dissolving or disabling their targets, be it humans or armoured vehicles. Similar to their ability to create hardened armour, they were able to channel hardened archaea through the earth, summoning them out of the ground as means of attacking their target. The explosive properties of the archeon material also acted as a form of explosive and served to deal with critical damage to their targets. Their telekinetic control over the material allowed them to form hardened archeon structures in spike or boulder-like shapes. They could infuse it into the ground to make spike-shaped structures erupt from it as a means of attack or to shield themselves, as well as form levitating structures that flung themselves at a target. With the latter ability, two Armored Units also were prompted to retreat immediately before the structures were flung, presumably to ensure they didn't get caught in the crossfire. Much like the other units, they were capable of producing mist, albeit to a much lesser degree than the Mist and Bident Unit. Much like the Mist Unit, they moved at top speeds when travelling and could release clouds of metallic archaea to infect any soldiers within their vicinity and act as their support during combat. DOOMSDAY Unit The DOOMSDAY Unit only use for tense situations although this unit only used three times during Operation Wolf, Operation Snowfall, and Operation Beta it was never used since then the DOOMSDAY Unit combines all units in one for either to rebuild in major losses or to take down a certain individual that is a major threat to the BlackJackals'.